Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6(3x-1)-2(5-x)}$
Distribute the ${-6}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {-6(}\gray{3x-1}{)} - 2(5-x) $ $ {-18x+6} - 2(5-x) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -18x+6 {-2(}\gray{5-x}{)} $ $ -18x+6 {-10+2x} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${x}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-18x + 2x} + {6 - 10}$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-16x} + {6 - 10}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-16x} {-4}$ The simplified expression is $-16x-4$